gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinu Soporanu
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height= 5' 8 |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= Stefan Soporanu Julie Ghita Soporanu |affiliation= The Bordeianu Clan |businesses= |vehicles= 2001 BMW 740i }} Dinu "Ranu" Soporanu is a romanian-american mobster, and a professional locksmith around Los Santos. He is pretty quick-tempered, and strict person, but also a friendly, witty guy meanwhile. He's currently affilated with the Bordeianu Clan, thanks to his old romanian friend, Alexandru Florut. Life was never so easy for Dinu, the years in school, the family issues, and also the troubles with the different loan sharks. Childhood Dinu was raised by his mother only, because his father, Stefan was arrested back in 1986 for drug dealing and for running an illegal escort company. After that, the 24 years old Julie decided to "forget" about her husband, and moved to San Fierro with Dinu. He is an only child, and with the lack of friends the first few years spent in the elementary school were very depressing for him. A local gang formed by some teen skateboarders always beated him on the way home from school, and because of the many stress he soon started to lose weights. At the age of 12 he made a good friendship with one of the local junior boxing champion who became his "bodyguard" during the school-years. In 2001, when Dinu was 15 years old, he started to set up smaller deals on his high-school's yards. The first few deals were about cheap imported cigarettes, then he started to deal with some brandy clothes, and in the final few years he became a drug dealer soon. In the same time he began to learn boxing, and started to visit a few different gymnasiums. During a fighting tournament he got hit on the left cheek so bad he couldn't open his eyes for weeks. Caused by that he soon became a victim of the tough skateboarders again, and after being hit few times in the jaw and nose he pulled out a knife, and stabbed a 20 years old kid to death. Time well spent After killing the skateboarder guy, Dinu was hiding in the gymnasium for months, and then in 2003 he met Alexandru Florut who became a very good friend during the years. In 2005 however, Alex moved back to Romania to his family, and Dinu felt lonely again. During this period of his life, Dinu started to work for an old veteran as a locksmith. The old man this time showed him a lot about the work, and this time he learnt also the way of opening some cars. When his "maestro" died in 2006, Dinu kept working as a locksmith, and later he met a professional hacker, who tought him how to not only open, but steal the new hi-tech cars. After doing a little practice on stealing the cars, he got caught once by a local bank's manager, when Dinu wanted to steal a 2004 Mercedes-Benz E500. He was charged then for attempting grand theft auto, and spent 1.5 year in jail. After his release in 2007 he became hardly addicted to alcoholics and cigarette, and while baing drunk he got hit by a heavy industrial vehicle and almost died. Getting back to the business When he recovered after the terrible accident, Dinu started to take care of some rides again, this time he had a small group of professioanl car thefts, and they even exchanged parts or cars with other criminals, or mobs. After stealing the 50th car in 2009, Dinu organised a big party with his friends, and with a blood alcohol percentage of 0.14, Dinu got into a car and attempted to drive home. He got caught by the police, and his license was revoked immediately after the incident, luckly nothing serious accident happened because of him. The following months, his father, Stefan paid a visit of his son, and soon he became a drug dealer again in San Fierro's underworld. Stefan was very proud of his son, and appreciated for his hard-working personality those times. Dinu wasn't so happy, however for doing such risky jobs. Everytime a customer waited for the delivery, Dinu had some bad feelings about either getting shot, or being arrested by the police. In December 2009 Dinu told his father he would like to quit, but the answer was a huge slap on the right cheek and a sentence "There's no way out you little pussy, you either go back to work or sleep with the fishes'" The best timing Dinu was insanely depressed, felt down in the dumps as the days, weeks and the months passed by. When suddenly he had a task to get rid of someone, but wasn't sure about the person. The guy was a retired police officer who owned a luxury mansion in San Fierro. Dinu felt ready for the mission, and then started to approach the mansion as holding his right index finger tightly on the trigger. When it was about the right time he raised up the barrel as standing in front of the ex-officer, and kept staring at him with a cold look. The room was silent, not even a mosquito could be heard, only the heavy breathes of the retired officer and Dinu. While standing there, the mansion's CCTV cameras broadcasted a live video to the San Fierro's Police Department, and right before the backup arrived, Dinu pulled the trigger twice. Only problem (or maybe the luck of the officer) is Dinu first shot off the CCTV, and the second bullet impacted right in front of the officer. After rushing out of the mansion Dinu dumped the pistol at the nearest bush, and then dropped himself into a taxi. Thanks to the mask he couldn't be identified, but caused by his suspicious manner the taxi driver reported him to the Police Department. Fortunately the taxi driver couldn't give a proper examination of Dinu and the report against the "suspect" was declined. New era in Los Santos In the summertime of 2012, Dinu got a call from his old friend, Alex about he lives in Los Santos for a while already and is currently looking for a reliable partner, and soon Dinu took a bus directly to the Unity Station in Los Santos. After a small discussion, Dinu started to look for other new friends, but also business partners. After some smaller tasks done, and helping the members to take out an affilated guy, Dinu was accepted in the clan, and is ready to prove everyone. Meanwhile he started to visit the gym again after a long time and began to learn some new technics from different fighters around. Then after some time, it's time to have a rest after the hard work... Maybe spend it with the distant relatives? Dinu decided to finally visit his uncle and cousins in , so on August 6. he takes off with a plane. The weather is all good, a bit colder than the usual in Los Santos, but it doesn't matter, only the family. The cousins have grown up so fast, and Dinu is very proud of them they might be useful in the clan in the closer future. So after a few weeks spent in Romania, the poor little Soporanu arrives back in Los Santos on September 20. Business going bad, worse, worst When first meeting Alexandru after the holiday, Dinu is fresh again and ready for the business rolling. Or at least the kind of business he got used to. Just a few days after being back in Blueberry Dinu gets dressed and starts to walk down the street to have a coffee at the Happy Glass. The situation, however is not too happy - all the windows are broken, tags can be seen all around the place and there's a small blood-pool at the backdoor. "What the fuck just happened?" Phone calls were done immediately, Dinu stands at the bar confused and he doesn't really understand what's happening. If this problem wasn't enough, Alexandru was shot by a bunch of italians. Not the best "welcome home gift" after a long holiday, but friends are made to help each other, so it's time to get loaded and get the things working again...